


What's Mine is Ours

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Romance, Winter Evenings, maybe a teeny bit of angst?, them being a cute family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: The evenings a cold one made obvious by the snow that’s covered the ground and the snow that continues falling on small soft flakes. The back garden of Harry’s flat is lit by a warm orange glow from the only light attached to the side of the door. Eggsy’s outside with his sister, Daisy, the little girl begging for her bother to play with her for just a little bit, hardly having seen him all day with the ‘tailoring’ job he acquired. It’s after dinner; Harry cooked them a warm filling dinner, Daisy excitedly wiggling in her seat the entire time.





	What's Mine is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s another Hartwin fluff I did when I couldn’t sleep. Also includes Daisy, but I can’t write children very well so I hope she’s okay! Otherwise, please enjoy.

The evenings a cold one made obvious by the snow that’s covered the ground and the snow that continues falling on small soft flakes. The back garden of Harry’s flat is lit by a warm orange glow from the only light attached to the side of the door. Eggsy’s outside with his sister, Daisy, the little girl begging for her bother to play with her for just a little bit, hardly having seen him all day with the ‘tailoring’ job he acquired. It’s after dinner; Harry cooked them a warm filling dinner, Daisy excitedly wiggling in her seat the entire time.

Eggsy makes sure Daisy dresses appropriately for the outdoors; her boots, her thick coat, her gloves, her scarf, and her little hat with the pompom on top of it. Eggsy smiles at Harry, a silent apology that they didn’t get their evening together like they planned when Michelle asked if Daisy could spend the night with them, but Harry kisses his cheek and ushers him out the door.

It’s where his eyes are now, however unintentional it may have been. Through the small kitchen window, he sees Harry at the sink, doing the dishes, looking peaceful. The stress lines Eggsy sees have faded, the corner of his lips quirked up slightly, his eyes that wonderful warm chocolate. He looks down once and Eggsy knows JB is sitting there, expecting some sort of handout and Eggsy also knows Harry will give him something. “Eggsy.” Daisy tugs at his coats sleeve. “C’mon. Snowman!”

“Ah, right! Sorry Dais.”

She helps rolls the snow into balls and tries helping Eggsy lift the snowballs onto of each other and Eggsy praises her like she did all the hard work. They scavenge around the yard, searching for rocks to use; Eggsy lifting Daisy up so she can stick the rocks into the snowman’s face for his eyes, his smile. They also find two sticks lying around to use for his arms.

Eggsy thinks the snowman done, stands back to admire their handwork but Daisy’s frowning. “What’s wrong?” he asks, kneeling to her height.

“He needs this.” she says after scrutinizing their project. 

She tugs at her scarf, as if to remove it and put it on the snowman, but Eggsy removes his own. “I got it. It’ll fit ‘im better, yeah?” which it does as he wraps it around the snowman’s neck. His is long enough to wrap around once, letting the ends dangle. Daisy claps happily and Eggsy smiles.

He’s caught off guard when there’s something that slips around his neck; something soft, made of wool. He immediately grabs it out of habit, but doesn’t remove it. He looks down at the cream coloured wool and feels his cheeks warm as arms encircle him from behind. “You’ll be cold without that my boy.” Harry says, holding the younger man to his chest.

Eggsy doesn’t hide how he brings the fabric up to cover his mouth and nose, inhaling enough to smell the hint of Harry’s cologne stubbornly worn into the wool. “Thanks Har.” Eggsy mumbles.

“Uncle Harry!” Daisy calls joyfully. “Look! Isn’t he cool?!”

Harry lets Eggsy go to admire their work; Eggsy notices Harry’s holding something in his other hand. “I’d say he’s very  _ cool _ ,” Eggsy rolls his eyes, “however, I think he’s missing something.”

Daisy frowns up at Harry then her snowman. “What?”

Harry bends down to pick up the girl and shows her what he holds. “I think he needs a nose.”

Daisy takes the carrot, staring at it like Harry’s answered all her questions she’s ever asked in one gesture. “Oh! Yeah! A nose!” Harry holds her up so she can give the snowman a nose, her smile returning full force, if not stronger now. “He looks a lot better.” she says.

“I think he does as well.” Eggsy stands next to them, slipping up to huddle against Harry’s side. Having just come from inside, his warmer then the clothes they’re in, Daisy curling up against Harry’s chest just the littlest bit. “And you two are freezing. Why don’t we head inside and have some hot cocoa?”

Eggsy sighs heavily, watching his breath evaporate into the air. “Sounds amazing.” he says.

Harry carries Daisy inside, Eggsy right at his side. Indoors feels far warmer then it did before, even as Eggsy sheds his coat. He looks over to tend to Daisy but Harry’s already helping her out of her outerwear even brushing back her frizzy hair her hats created. “Now, go sit down you two and I’ll make the drinks.”

“Ya don’t gotta do that Harry.” Eggsy says, “you’ve already cleaned up from dinner.”

Harry looks over at Eggsy and takes his young lovers hands. “And you’ve spent all your energy making such a masterpiece outside. Go. Rest.” and it’s a cover, Eggsy knows Harry wants him to rest up from today's mission as well. Eggsy kisses him. “Thanks Harry. Really. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome my dear. Now go rest. I’ll be there shortly.”

Eggsy gives him another kiss before he makes his way to the sitting room where Daisy’s already placed herself on the couch, JB beside her, enjoying the head rub she was currently in the middle of giving him. The fires already going, the only light coming from the hearth. The TV isn’t on and for once, Daisy looks content without her programs to keep her entertained. “Eggsy?” she asks when he sits next to her.

“Yeah?”

“You love Uncle Harry, right?”

Eggsy feels his brows furrow. “Of course. Why?”

“Because I love Uncle Harry too…and…and I don’t wanna not see ‘im.”

Eggsy pulls Daisy into a side hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He rocks her back and forth, petting her hair calmly. There are many reassuring things he wants to say on his tongue but knows he can’t lie to her. So instead, he says, “I know.”

They stay like that until Harry’s bringing in a tray and setting it down on the coffee table. He doesn’t even get a single word out before Daisy’s moving from Eggsy to hug him. Harry reacts unlike Eggsy expected the first time; he holds her, comforts her. Eggsy sits aside while his sister finds comfort in his partners arms. Harry doesn’t know the conversation he and Daisy had, but knows, can probably feel, she needs the sort of security only Harry can give.

Harry sits next to Eggsy with Daisy still in his arms and Eggsy scoots closer, Harry sparing one arm from the young girl to wrap around Eggsy, holding him just as close. “Can you read us a story?” Daisy asks after the silence stretches on.

“Of course.”

Eggsy can see the reluctance Daisy has as she lets Harry go but it doesn’t take long for him to return to them, a book in hand. Eggsy reaches for Daisy’s mug, carefully passing it to her before taking his. There’s one left and Eggsy almost asks Harry to save the story for another night so he can enjoy his beverage as well, but the books already opened.

Harry’s voice has already lulled him into a state of relaxing, reclining again against his partner. Daisy’s listening intently, silently sipping her hot chocolate. JB walks over from his end of the couch and plops himself in Eggsy’s lap, letting out a big sigh. Automatically, Eggsy’s hand goes to stroke down the length of the dogs back repeatedly.

The fire crackles and pops in the hearth, background noise to Harry’s storytelling. Daisy’s finished her drink sometime ago and she’s snuggled right up against Harry’s side, tucked warmly against the man and under the blanket Harry maneuvered over them from where it normally stays folded over the back of the couch. Eggsy feels much the same, pressed against Harry, warm under the blankets, against his boyfriend. Harry’s reclined in such a way he makes a good pillow for them both.

Eggsy watches Daisy fall asleep first and he’s not far behind. Harry’s voice grows fainter and fainter until he’s dreaming of it, of him, Harry, Daisy and JB, spending many evenings like this; warm, safe, together,  _ loved _ , like the family they’ve grown to become. “I love you my boy.” he vaguely hears with the soft press of a kiss to his head, “and I love you Daisy. You two have given me so much, so very much, and one day, I hope to show you how true that really is.” and Eggsy dreams of that, of many of  _ their _ family winters spent just like this.


End file.
